The Hunger Games: District Four's Tribute
by District 4 Tribute
Summary: When Danika Angelo was picked to go participate in the Hunger Games, she couldn't believe it. All she was good at was catching fish. Knowing she was weak, she did what she had to do. Make alliances. Along the way, she falls in love. Will it last? GalexOC


**Author's Note**: This is my very first Hunger Game's fan fiction! The story will feature my OC as a tribute from her districs. This takes place AFTER Katniss and Peeta's winning. It will be about my OC's game, and her making unexpected alliances. This story is a GalexOC

**Chapter One ' **Mournful Days. **'**

It was a gloom, and rainy day outside. Most people were inside, except for the few fishermen that was outside pulling the fishing nets in. The large beach splashed against the shore, hitting the sand hand, and sending an array of water towards the fishermen. The clouds above, looked as if it were going to burst.

I was inside my house, along with my mother and father. We were getting ready. It was the day, that brought hell to all of District four. I shivered. The day the tributes would be picked.. I slipped on my white dress that reached my knees. I fixed my black hair, and then slipped on a brass necklace. I opened the locket part, and looked at the picture inside it. My older sister. Sophie. It was because of the Capitol that she died. If she wasn't picked to be a tribute in the Hunger Games, then she would be here. With us.. She would of been twenty by now. It had been years since she died, but it still hurt me.

"Danika, " My mother called from the font room. " Lets go. We don't need to get in trouble."

I spun on around my heels, and marched out the door. I stopped once I reached the front yard. Above head, lightning striked a tree about three or four miles away. Followed by it, was a loud boom. I froze. Today had the worst weather, than I'd ever seen. I turned around to see my parents closing and locking the house doors. The gave me a weak smile.

"Don't worry. You won't be picked as tribute this year, " My father tried to cheer me up.

" You don't know that, " I quipped back, fustrated. No oneknew who was going to be picked.

My heart beat quickly, as the suddeness of it all hit a while, the Hunger Games seemed like a dream. But, the death of Sophie, and now as I'm leaving, I can't help but seehow real it really is. We're all screwed.

My father, nor my mother said anything else to cheer me up as we began to walk to the town center. When we finally got there, everyone began to line up in alphabetical order. Six people were already chosen from the first three districts. Two boys, and two girls. Soon to be two more people added. It was scary. I had to admit it. If I was chosen, I'd be screwed. All I can do is camoflague and catch fish. I gave my parents a hug, then slowly walked toward the front of the line. Angelo. That was my last name. 

I got in line, and looked towards the stage. John Berry stood up on the platform. In front of him on a table, were two bowls filled with paperscraps. One with the girls, the other with the boys. He adjusted his ice blue tie, and fixed his slicked back blonde hair before he began.

" Hello, one and all! Today, is a glorious day! The two tributes will be chosen! District four, I believe you will win this year. No matter who you are, District four is no doubt the strongest district of them all! " He smile, flashing his pearly white teeth.

My stomach churned. How can anyone be so happy about picking the next to people to be killed? I crossed my fingers, and hoped I wouldn't be picked.

" Lets get this started. I will be calling the boys first!" John shot a wave towards the camera that rotated around him, catching every move of the ceremony. His hand reached into the bowl on the left, and swirled around the names. After a moment he finally pulled out a name. Everyone held their breaths.

Slowly, John opened the folded paper shred. His crystal eyes shot over the name, reading it to himself at first.

" Maxwell Green! " His voice boomed, as thunder rumbled over heads once again.

I snapped my head back, to see a young boy, about thirteen walking towards the stage. It looked as if he peed his pants. He had ashy brown hair, and pale skin with innocent brown eyes. He was only a child. I looked around, hoping someone would volunteer for him. No one.

The small pre-puberty boy walked passed me as I spoke to him, " Good luck kid." He looked at me, and simply nodded.

The boy was helped onto the stage, and took a spot next to John Berry. The boy, Maxwell Green, looked at his feet the entire time John talked. I ignored John, praying over and over again that Danika Angelo would not be called.

Suddenlly, John stopped talking and reached into the girls bowl. This was it. His hand swirled around for three minutes before he pulled out a paper shred. Just as he opened it, it began to rain, and lightning above head striked closer to the district.

John's voice boomed over the rain, the lightning, and the thunder. " Danika Angelo! " His voice overcame the stirs and the craziness of the weather.

My mouth dropped open, and I stood there. Staring at him. Did he just say my name? I was hearing things right! The rain began to lighten up, and John repeated my name. My heart dropped to my stomach, and all heads turn toward me. I moved the black, wet bangs out of my face. All was quiet now, waiting for me to join John and Maxwell.

"R-Repeat that, please," I stated.

"Danika Angelo, " John said with a grin, " Is that you?"

My eyes began to water, but I quickly whiped them. Crying on telivision, in front of everyone, with all my enemies watching was not a good thing to do. I nodded once, and marched towards the stage. A few people murmered a 'good luck', and 'nice knowing you' towards me.

I got on stage, and John raised one of Maxwells arms, and one of mine. " Your tributes! Maxwell Green, and Danika Angelo!" John shouted outloud. 

Time seem to slow down, everyone stared at us. Their faces full of pity, and full of relief. They were happy that Maxwell and I were picked, and that they were.

"You people are sick, " I whispered under my breath.

"Watch your mouth young lady. Sass isn't tolerated with the Capitol, "I heard John whisper right back harshly. I tried not to jump.

Slowly, everyone began to leave the town center. I watched as my mother and father were pushed out of the center by peacekeepers. I turned towards Maxwell, who looked at me with pity just as I did the same.

" How old are you?" I asked him.

"Twelve," he said slowly. He was younger than I expected. " You?" 

"Sixteen." I said, before pulling my arm out of John's grip. Before I knew it, I was kneeling over the stage, pucking my breakfast out.

All that ran through my head was, ' Welcome to hell. '


End file.
